Buhbus and The Da Vinci Code
''Buhbus and The Da Vinci Code is a mystery/action movie thriller set to be released on September 2017. Synopsis An experienced hacker and mathematical genius named Buhbus, is sent on a mission to prevent a deadly and mysterious biological virus from affecting Earth by encrypting the famous Da Vinci Code. The several layers that shield the code from being easily encrypted would make it a challenge for anyone to break and heighten the chances of a worldwide epidemic which would send many nations into tragic wars with almost no end in sight. Bubus is the only hope to save the world from biological catastrophe with the help of a mathematics mentor and a psychiatrist. Production Filming Production of the movie began in March 10th, 2017 where the first scenes of the film were shot on the countryside of Rome, Italy. They are plans to film within the City of Rome in the near future, then the Vatican. Other future filming locations have not been announced yet. The teaser trailer is said to be released on late April to early May of 2017. Casting All the stars considered the roles, accepted them. Judi Dench, who played M in the 007 films, ''Goldeneye-''Skyfall, said that it was a pleasure playing the same character again, but in a different movie because Dench wasn't pleased with the decision to kill her character off in Skyfall, so she felt relieved when producers offered the role of M to her again for a film other than a James Bond flick. Michael Fassbender, a fan pick to be the next James Bond, succeeding Daniel Craig, was offered the role of the villain's chief henchmen and accepted. Bubus was approached for the role as the main character and accepted it with ease, calling it his wishful debut in acting, being in a film where one of the locations is Italy and that he was fond of the Da Vinci Code novel so much that he said yes to producers. However, his real name was not known by producers since he refrained from disclosing it until Darren Ramlogan investigated the matter and found his true name to be Bernardino Peralta. Darren Ramlogan, famous for starring as James Bond in the ''James Bond 007 TV Show (Seasons 14-20), was offered the role of Whyne Graves. He accepted the role, saying that it was his first time in his acting career that he received an opportunity to play a main antagonist in a movie, who was once a secret agent. In hearing about the character having been a former MI6 Agent from producer Michael G. Wilson, it made him accepting the role possible since he acted as a secret agent before and is a die-hard fan of the James Bond Franchise (movies, books,etc.). Cast 2017-05-24_17.24.35.jpg|Himself (Bernardino 'Buhbus' Peralta) IMG-20160430-WA0007_(2).jpg|Whyne Graves (Darren Ramlogan) 20170524 174039-1.jpg|Kaite (Arlene Lopez) 20170325_142557.jpg|Lee (Esther Lee) NEOqhsuxn6P1RT_1_1.jpg|Den Hitchlock (Michael Fassbender) Kiernyn 10 (2).jpg| Lauren Nolasco (Kiernan Shipka) 7337046_1.jpeg| Hector Timvasia (Jorge Leon Martinez) 4811.jpg| Lucas Giovanni (Karl Urban) 6d3f7c582607dd6fd25fdae26fd97415.jpeg|Mr. Rodriguez (Lorenzo Rodriguez) Pierfrancesco Favino (2).jpg| Ricci Juvisy (Pierfrancesco Favino) Justin-baldoni-ne-tarit-pas-d-eloges-sur_(2).jpg| Aristide Biguisiste (Justin Baldoni) Nicholas-d-agosto-71st-annual-golden-globe-awards-01_(2).jpg| Sebastiano Gallardo (Nicholas D'Agosto) 091639538577cf94077d3f18320d2f70.jpg| M (Judi Dench) rory-kinnear-tanner.jpg| Bill Tanner (Rory Kinnear) BACHCHAN_Amitabh_03-24x30-2009b.jpg| Prakash Singh (Amitabh Bachchan) Characters and Descriptions * Buhbus- He is a mathematical genius and codebreaker with a high IQ. He has 7 years of code breaking experience. Currently, he is a student in a analyzing and intelligence course in Cypress College in order to enhance his code breaking skills. The main protagonist in the film. * Whyne Graves- Former MI6 Double Agent gone rogue since 2010, had created a syndicate called the Destabilization Agency formed from a local militia in Italy and now leads it. He has over 20 years of experience with codebreaking, created complicated codes, marksmanship, swordsmanship, and hand to hand combat. He is known for being a skillful assassin especially when he kills any codebreakers, attempting to break the Da Vinci Code. The main antagonist in the film. * Lee- A former mathematics teacher at an elite Californian University, worked as a former elite code breaker or top analyst for 15 years for both the CIA and FBI which makes her more experienced than Buhbus. She teaches her analysing and intelligence course in Cypress College, but due to personal problems, she would take temporary absence from teaching it. Assistant/Mentor to the main protagonist. * Katie- Buhbus' psychiatrist and worked as one for several years, aiding several agents, codebreakers, and military personnel cope with mental disorders such as PTSD or OCD and other learning disabilities such as autism and aspergers. She is known to read complicated body language and facial expressions, but ever so rarely in certain circumstances, can be a mindreader. * Den Hitchlock- '''Once a regular skilled henchmen working for Graves in the Destabilization Agency, he is now it's Chief Enforcer. He directly takes orders from Graves and gives orders to his subordinates to kill or hunt down codebreakers or enemy agents. Sometimes he may slaughter the personnel working for an entire embassy or may capture them for the syndicate. He worked for the Bundesnachrichtendienst (Federal Intelligence Service) of Germany for 14 years as a field agent and codebreaker. Secondary Antagonist in film. * '''Lauren Nolasco- '''Whyne Graves' girlfriend. Not much isn't known about her except that she dated Graves for 6 years, has exceptional hand-to hand combat and marksmanship skills, vice head of Graves' syndicate, and shows extraordinarily high intelligence. Also, she has a few years of code breaking experience. As a trivia, she is an expert in chemistry in the area of poisons. * '''Hector Timvasia- '''One of Graves' henchmen deemed as an exceptional physically fit fighter, also one with high intelligence. He is part of the local affairs sector within the syndicate. * '''Lucas Giovanni- '''Formerly lead the local militia and Italy, he is now in charge of the local affairs sector within Graves' syndicate that is comprised of the local militia. He has 13 years of codebreaking experience, marksmanship skills, physically fit, high intelligence, hand to hand combat skills, and aviation skills. His driving skills have also made him a famous figure within the syndicate. He obeys Graves order and can send a buch of personnel to hunt down potential targets for the syndicate. * '''Mr. Rodriguez- '''A mathematics teacher from Cal State Fullerton, he once worked as a codebreaker for the CIA for a few years then resigned due to having other ambitions other than working for intelligence agencies. Currently, he is the interim substitute for Lee at Cypress College in her analyzing and intelligence course. * '''Ricci Juvisy- Buhbus' contact in Italy, he has 14 years of codebreaking experience. Also, he has worked for MI6 for 10 years. He is also known as an informant, aiding his allies during their missions. After the film It is said that producers are planning to make a TV Series on the life of Whyne Graves before the film's timeline, but no exact date given for production. Plans to make a sequel to Buhbus and The Da Vinci Code are unknown. Category:Fictional Works Category:Borrowed Content